One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 18
Hyperion and Chrono got to their feet, Hyperion quickly backed away from the pirates. "Two Super Rookies, and an unknown pirate..I might get a promotion." He gets in his battle stance. Chrono walked away from Riker, "Riker. Handle this for me." He flees into the forest. Kent's eyes went from Riker to Hyperion. "Alright.." He lunges for Riker and punches him into the trees behind him, then quickly changes his arms into a mini gun shooting gear like buckets at Hyperion. Hyperion changed into a large crow and flies high into the air, avoiding all bullets shot at him. Riker explodes from the trees with his arms completely metal. He lets out a barrage of punches into Kent, with his last strike his arm turned Into a sword and slashed Kent's vest. "You're gonna need to buy me a new one!" Riker grabs Kent's face, and smashes it to the ground. Hyperion jumps in, kicking Riker into a tree, and breaking the tree. "I'm not sure whether to thank you or beat you." Said Kent as he rubbed his face, he jumped up high and fell towards Hyperion. "Gia Gia no Jakkuhamna!" His fists became mechanical. Hyperion turned into a crow and flew away. Riker got back up, he turned his arm into a drill and charged into Kent. On contact Kent turned his chest into a giant gear like shield, as the drill sped faster and faster deepening a hole into the gear. Sparks flew everywhere. Kent turned his leg into a large robotic leg and kicked Riker away. Taking the chance, Hyperion changed his arms into wings and sent out metal feathers in their direction lodging themselves in both Kent and Riker. Riker, kicks Kent in the face, and Kent kicks Riker in the knee. Hyperion rushes at them, and both Kent and Riker kick Hyperion in the face. They look at each other, and look surprised. "Did you just do what I did?" "Yes I did." "Are we... related?" "No." Riker punches Kent in the face, and Kent stabs Riker in the chest with a metal spear. "Follow up question. Are you sure?" Riker breaks the spear and yanks it out his chest, "I'm sure I'm not related to an idiot like you." His arms turned completely metal, Kent changed his hands into metal, and Hyperion turned his wings jet black using Busoshoku Haki. They all charged at each other. - Tack and Faust are walking around the deck, "I'm serious! That marine is pissing me off!" "SHUT UP PIRATE!" Brog was following the two, and holding his sword towards Faust. "Now you see why? It's 'Shut up Pirate' this, and 'Die pirate scum' this. So annoying." "I wouldn't hate you so much if you wern't a damn pirate!" "I swear if you don't stop yelling at me. I will kick your ass!!" "I'll slice you into ribbions pirate!" Tack, looking at the two, smiled. Brog noticed. "What?!" "You two are really stubborn." "DON'T COMPARE ME TO A PIRATE, YOU PIRATE SCUM!" "Stop calling me scum!!" Faust shouted. "Ya know what? I'm gonna kick your ass right here and now!" He urged Brog to fight. Brog tightend his sword, and rushes at Faust. "STOP YOU IDIOTS!" Jericho comes in, and scowls at Faust, smacking him over the head. Lester follows. "Faust, you are acting like an idiot!" "Because he is!" "I know your better!" Brog growls, and slashes a tree in half with one swing. Faust looks a little scared, and gulps. "Thanks boss." "Damn pirates..." Jericho grabbed onto Brog's shoulder, "Take it easy on Faust. He's a little on edge. To much presser.." He turned around, "Now where is the bastard that turned me into a baby?! And where's Kent?! Naming me Mercer." Rosa came from the lower deck, "Hey! Shut it! I need sleep!!" "Go back to sleep pinkie!" Ordered Jericho. - In the forest, Rosaline was walking with Rangton and Terry. Baby Malk was squirming around. "Awww he's sooooo Kawaii!!" He started to grow in size, "Whoa! Whats going on?" A full grown Malk landed in front of them. "Finally! I'm back to normal." Rosaline broke down to her hands and knees. "They grow up so fast! My baby!" Malk, lookin around, stared straight at Rangton. "What's going on?" "Nothing... cutey." Rangton laughed his ass off, and Malk looked very confused. - Fea, finally grown up, looks around, and finds Terry staring at the cannon. "What's going on?" "Nothing." - Brog, angry at Jericho and Faust, praticed sword slashes. He did a full circle slash, and nearly hit Jericho's nose. "Did you try to cut me?!" "Now you see why I don't like him!" "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. If I meant it... you be dead." "Wow. Your right. He is a jerk." "And your a big baby." Faust, throws his hands up. "At least it isn't pirate, or pirate scum this time!" "Shut up!" "That's one he does keep...one on one!!" Brog slashed Faust's Cheek, drawing blood. Faust lunges at Brog but is caught by Jericho. "No need to act brave Faust." "Thanks for catching me. I was scared you were gonna let me fight and die." Brog placed his sword in his sheath, and held his arm out. Faust looked surprised. "I did not mean to do that one. It was a reaction. If you want, break my left arm." "Wish I could. But I'm not strong enough without my power plant, and I only have one left. I wanna use it later." He looked at Jericho, "You can let me go now." Jericho let him go. - Riker, Kent, and Hyperion bounced off of each other and flew back. Kent laid back in a tree and turned his arms into a mini gun, "Gia Gia no Mini Gan!" Bullets shot out at high speed, making holes in everything they touched. Riker did his best to dodge every bullet while Hyperion flew up high. Kent charged at Riker, "Gia Gia no Nigi Ono!" His arm turned into a giant axe. Riker made a large metal shield as Kent sliced it in half. Hyperion fell towards the planet emerged in Busoshoku Haki, he opened his wings and crashed into Riker and Kent forcing them into trees. He landed behind them in hybrid form, "Feather Dance." He held up his two fingers, a pitch black feather was between them. He charged at Kent and sliced him with the feather. Kent lengthened his arm into a long sword and blocked every attack. Riker sliced at Hyperion, but was blocked by the feather. Kent and Fiker sliced at the same time and Hyperion jumped above both blades and sent out black feathers in Riker and Kent's directions. Riker, kicked the two in the stomach, and They strike him in the face. He falls down, and hears a scream. "RIKER!" Tack! It doesn't matter anymore... Riker puts his hands up. "I SURRENDER!" Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Time Warp Arc Category:Nobody700